Tearless
by itzukiai
Summary: Vivir con el no es facil, decirle lo que siente menos... Pero que pasa si Shuichi empieza a tener dudas acerca de su relacion... ¿Podra el amor de Yuki convencerlo de lo contrariio?


"Tearless"  
  
Basado en Gravitation de Maki Murakami  
  
Yuki x Shuichi  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
Capitulo 1  
Un loco día que empieza hoy  
  
Era ya tarde... estaba deseando llegar por fin a la casa, aunque nada cambiaria el hecho que su amante no estaría para recibirlo... Sus días monótonos empezaban una vez mas... nunca hubiera creído que podría necesitarle tanto. Pensar que siempre lo había considerado una molestia y ahora estaba extrañándolo mas que nunca... La casa le parecía vacía. El baño frío sin él dejando su ropa tirada por aquí y por allá... La cama aun más grande sin él pegándose a su lado. Llego a plantearse como seria si el cantante ya no estuviera mas en su mundo, si de un día para el otro decidiera rehacer su vida con alguien más. El solo pensamiento de aquello le ponía los pelos de punta... No, el no haría eso, él lo amaba, estaba seguro de eso, además el se ocupaba de decírselo cada vez que podía...  
  
Amor... que palabra tan complicada y tan llena de significado... Una palabra que había tenido que aprender a sentir, a disfrutar. Palabra que solo una persona supo hacérsela conocer, sentir... su pequeño y alegre cantante de cabello rosado.  
  
Abrió la puerta con pereza... que vacío se veía todo sin él, sin su colonia oliendo en el ambiente, sin su calidez corriendo por cada uno de los cuartos de la casa... y allí estaban sus cosas, tal cual como las había dejado antes de irse... ¡Maldita Gira!... ya estaba empezando a odiar esto de compartir a Shuichi con todos los fanáticos... Si al fin y al cabo Shuichi era suyo ¿No?... Si por él fuera, lo hubiera encerrado en su habitación para echar la llave muy lejos y no dejarlo salir jamás... solo suyo... solo eso  
  
Ni el mismo se reconocía... ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan endemoniadamente posesivo con Shuichi?... Camino relajado por el cuarto, dejando un paquete que olía a comida sobre la mesa... sin él revoloteando por ahí no tenia porque preparase comida fresca... total no tendría que aguantarle las quejas diciéndole que lo que comía no era nada saludable... Amaba hacerlo enojar, ver esos ojos violáceos fruncirse en una mueca de queja, esa cara perfecta arrugarse con seño inconforme, mientras el reía a sus espaldas evitando que lo viera...  
  
Se quito el saco negro y la corbata, le fastidiaba tener que reunirse con su editora hasta tarde... en todos los años que trabajaban juntos ¿No se había dado cuenta que a el le molestaban esas reuniones intrascendentes?... Bufo su enojo, que más le quedaba, era la vida que había elegido vivir despues de todo. Abrió los botones de su camisa dejándola suelta contra su piel, luego se descalzo. Con el paquete de comida se encamino al estudio donde le aguardaba su querida lapton...  
  
Abrió el aparato y mientras encendía se dedico a comer un poco de la comida humeante que había traído, bebiendo también un sorbo de cerveza fría que había sacado previamente de la heladera. Se conecto a Internet para verificar su correo... El e-mail era lo único que lo mantenía al tanto de la vida de su amante. Shuichi le escribía un mail por día relatándole todo lo que había hecho... Casi como si estuviera oyéndolo a su lado mientras su estruendosa voz le relataba cada cosa que había hecho, con pelos y señales, poniendo a prueba su paciencia hasta limites insospechados.  
  
Y ahí estaba, como cada día... escrito en un azul oscuro y letras grandes cada detalle de su día de trabajo, y él... bueno el no solía contestarle mas que "espero que estés bien, cuídate" mientras que Shuichi en cada mail le repetía hasta el hartazgo lo mucho que lo extrañaba, lo mucho que lo amaba y que no deseaba otra cosa que volver a su lado... Sonrió tristemente mientras respondía el mensaje con las consabidas palabras de siempre agregando inconscientemente esta vez "Yo también te extraño mucho"...  
  
Y todo el apetito se le fue de pronto... Shuichi... Shuichi... Shuichi...  
  
No imaginaba que podía volverse loco tan solo con saber que no lo tenia cerca...  
  
El sueño le venció demasiado pronto y sin querer quedo con el rostro apoyado sobre su brazo izquierdo, con el tazón de sopa caliente aun humeando a la vez que miraba a los lejos un retrato de ambos en una salida. Su cara quedo apretada contra su piel, el cabello cayo como cascada y mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados su mente pareció volver a la ultima noche donde él estaba junto al pequeño, antes de que se fuera, abrazándose en la cama mientras lo observaba dormir... Nunca supo porque hacia eso, pero se había vuelto casi como una necesidad... Verlo dormir, sentir su calidez apoyándose en su piel, ese sonido suave que suspiraba cuando dormía...  
  
—Shuichi... —Gimió entre sueños con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios y el deseo de volver a verle pronto en su corazón... Y la noche lo encontró una vez mas solo... con su trabajo y sin su amante...  
  
—————————————————————————————————  
  
Una figura pequeña se recorto en la oscuridad, apenas alumbrada por la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Lentamente se quito los zapatos y dejo los bolsos a un lado tratando de no emitir sonido alguno. El aroma del lugar lo invadió de repente, no pudo reprimir la mueca de felicidad que se dibujo en su rostro. Al fin estaba en casa, su casa, su lugar, el mismo que había elegido para compartir con la persona que amaba. Entro en puntitas de pie... el reloj de la sala marcaba las cuatro y media de la madrugada, la noche lucia oscura y cerrada aun. El frío se colaba por las rendijas de los ventanales del frente. Se abrazo a asi mismo para darse un poco de calor ¿Qué acaso el no sentía el frío?  
  
Tal vez había sido una locura subirse al primer avión rumbo a Tokio.  
  
A pesar de estar relativamente cerca, los demás aun estaban en Hong Kong. El no, el no podía esperar mas... tenia que verle, tenia que sentir su piel contra la suya, anhelaba sentir el sabor de sus labios tibios mordisquear los suyos... Nunca había sufrido tanto en una separación, los últimos momentos de la gira se habían convertido en una completa agonía... no había hecho otra cosa que verlo hasta en sus sueños...  
  
Encendió la luz menos molesta y la calefacción, logrando que el ambiente se pusiera mas templado, y entonces se abrió la chaqueta que dejaba ver una remera(1) corta, la cual mostraba sus bien formados abdominales y su ombligo. Su vestimenta se completaba con un ceñido pantalon de cuero negro que resaltaba sus formas, el cual hacia juego con la chaqueta que se había quitado, el cabello rosado algo revuelto lo acomodo tras rastrillarlo nerviosamente con sus dedos, a la vez que se le enredo con la pulsera de oro que había sido regalo de su amigo Ryuichi Sakuma. De ella pendía un pequeño conejo rosado en forma de Kumagoro que Ryuichi había mandado a hacer especialmente para él, como regalo de su ultimo cumpleaños, pero claro, solía engancharse en todos lados y a veces podía ser muy molesto... Tenia que admitir que su cabello estaba bastante crecido, tendría que cortárselo en cualquier momento, ya empezaba a molestarle...  
  
Camino lentamente recorriendo cada rincón del living, hasta llegar a la habitación principal, pensando encontrarlo dormido allí, pero no... estaba vacía, la cama lucia intacta. Por otro lado no le sorprendía demasiado, sabia que había pocos lugares donde él podría estar y si no era en la habitación por descarte el otro era la biblioteca. Camino hasta aquel lugar y al abrir lo encontró... por su puesto que allí estaba. La portátil brillaba en la oscuridad interrumpiendo la penumbra del lugar. Apenas una tenue luz la acompañaba alumbrando una pila de papeles que Shuichi imagino serian notas echas por el escritor de su nueva novela... Sobre el sillón del escritorio el rubio dormitaba placidamente, con una de sus mejillas apretadas contra su propio brazo y el cabello cayendo desgarbado de costado casi cubriéndole el rostro. Sus ojos cerrados estaban coronados por las pestañas largas y arqueadas, y el ritmo profundo de su respiración cortaba el silencio...  
  
Shuichi sonrió... no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura al verle asi... en otro momento hubiera corrido a sus brazos despertándole, hubiera querido apretarlo contra su piel, decirle cuanto lo amaba y cuanto deseaba besarlo y amarlo por el resto de la noche hasta caer inconscientes de cansancio... pero no, se veía tan agotado que reprimió sus deseos lamentando no haberle avisado que volvería esa misma noche para que lo esperara despierto... Se acerco hasta él dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro mezcla de resignación y cansancio... estaba tan placidamente dormido que le daba pena llamarle. Se agacho y corrió suavemente uno de los mechones rubios que cubrían su mejilla. Se veía algo demacrado  
  
¿Acaso no había comido?  
  
Varias tazas de café desparramadas en el lugar y un tazón de comida fría y sin tocar le confirmaban las sospechas. Cada vez que el se iba de gira, el rubio prácticamente no dormía y mucho menos se alimentaba como la gente... Llego hasta su mejilla y le dio un suave beso, disfrutando el sabor de su piel. Acaricio con suavidad las hebras doradas levantando el aroma escondido del shampoo de manzanas que Yuki siempre usaba... Amo esa fragancia, el saber que estaba otra vez en casa, a su lado. Despues cubrió a Yuki con un sweater viejo que el escritor usaba cuando tenia frío y que encontró en un rincón. El rubio se movió ligeramente acurrucándose aun más para conservar el calor pero no despertó. Shuichi volvió a besar su mejilla y salio de allí sin hacer el menor ruido.  
  
Llego a la cocina con la intención de comer algo, el estomago le rugía de hambre, pero como imagino la heladera(2) estaba completamente vacía, por lo menos no se veía nada apetitoso dentro... Exhalo su frustración en busca de algo mas, hasta que encontró unas galletitas de chocolate que estaban en un rincón alejado de la alacena. Esperando que el café se calentara se puso a investigar acerca de la fecha de vencimiento en el paquete de galletitas, hacia tanto que las había comprado que dudaba de su procedencia, estaba tan perdido en eso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que no estaba solo...  
  
—Están buenas, las compre ayer... —Lo interrumpieron—Hola extraño — saludo con una voz profundamente adormilada  
  
—¡¡¡Yuki!!!!...—Exclamo exaltado haciendo que volaran por los aires todas las galletitas que a su vez que volvieron cayéndole en la cabeza —¡¡Itaiiiiiii!!....  
  
—¡Baka!... ¿Recién llegaste y ya estas haciendo lío?  
  
—¡Uh!... Gomen Yuki... yo no...  
  
—¡Gomen! ¡Gomen! ¡Gomen!... ¿Lo único que sabes es disculparte, baka?— Gruño el rubio con falso enojo jalándolo violentamente del brazo para atraparlo entre los suyos... —Hola Shu-chan... —Susurro en su boca—Bienvenido a casa...  
  
—YU... Ki... —Gimió de sorpresa, pero la boca del escritor se posesiono de la suya con avidez, reclamándole el tan necesitado beso de bienvenida que ambos querían y Shuichi... simplemente se rindió. Aflojo sus brazos rodeando la cintura del escritor mientras que su mano izquierda se apoyaba sobre el cuello en un apretón necesitado.  
  
Yuki comprimió mas sus labios sobre los suyos obligándolo a abrirlos, a saborear su boca como el más delicioso manjar... Las manos del escritor se aferraron aun más a su cintura convirtiendo aquel beso necesitado en uno muy apasionado, donde una de las lenguas no daban descanso a la otra, mientras la boca del cantante se rendía a la suya en una entrega total y completa. El beso se extendió mucho mas que ningún otro que se hubieran dado antes, el abrazo se volvió mas profundo al punto de conseguir que ambos corazones latieran casi al unísono... El aire empezó a escasear y las mejillas de Shuichi ardieron tanto como su piel... con pereza se separaron... tenían tanto que contarse, tanto que decirse... pero ahora lo apremiante parecía ser sentirse...  
  
—Volviste... —Hablo Yuki apartándose apenas para prestarle atención únicamente a su cremoso cuello, el cual comenzó a mordisquear con placer  
  
—Lo siento Yuki... mmmhhhhh... No quería despertarte – Hablo con los gemidos atravesados en su garganta  
  
—¿Por qué? Me gusta que me despiertes asi... además ¿Porque no me dijiste por mail que llegabas hoy? Te hubiera ido a buscar...  
  
—Es que... —Logro decir con el rostro ligeramente turbado —Es que los demás no llegan aun... solo yo...  
  
—¿Uh?  
  
—Me escape antes para estar contigo —Confeso el pequeño bastante avergonzado —Los demás llegan pasado mañana, yo no quería esperar mas, me tome el primer avión que salio para acá... ¡quería verte!  
  
Yuki no pudo reprimir la gran sonrisa que amenazo salírsele del rostro ¿Shuichi realmente haba abandonado a sus amigos solo por estar con él? El cantante lo miro sin entender. Estaba esperando que el rubio le reclamara la poca paciencia, que se burlara de el en alguna forma, pero no llego, en vez de eso Yuki lo apretó aun más contra su piel, haciendo que las caderas del pelirrosa se encajaran contra las suyas en un movimiento casi "indecente" y obligándolo a gemir con necesidad.  
  
—Mmmm Yuki... —Gimió cerrando sus ojos violáceos con placer, el toque del rubio se hizo casi mágico sobre su piel...  
  
El rubio le quito la chaqueta de cuero que Shuichi se había puesto una vez mas, arrojándola a un lado mientras la remera se convertía en un amasijo de tela que solo era una barrera para llegar hasta su piel. Mordisqueo su cuello provocándole escalofríos mientras sus manos se acomodaban en el hueco de su espalda, dibujando las curvas y contra curvas de aquel cuerpo delgado de su amante. Shuichi se movió al contacto con sus dedos y sus manos quisieron desabrochar torpemente la camisa del escritor lo cual apenas logro haciéndola seguir el mismo camino que su ropa...  
  
Y ahí estaban los dos, besándose frenéticamente en el medio de la cocina, solo en ropa interior, mientras el calor de ambos subía irremediablemente. La sensación piel a piel era deliciosa. parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto a separarse del otro, una suave caricia, un apetito ahogado, y un deseo que crecía cada momento...  
  
—Yu... Yuki...¿no crees que seria mejor ir a la habitación? —Jadeo nervioso  
  
—No  
  
—P-per... peroooo...  
  
—Shhhh... Hablas mucho Baka —Gruño tomándolo de la nuca y echando su cabeza hacia atrás  
  
Los labios de Shuichi estaban entreabiertos y rojos, dejando escapar uno tras otro dulces gemidos que sonaban tan melódicos como sus canciones. Sin previo aviso el escritor le arrebato la ultima prenda de su cuerpo sentándolo sobre la fría mesada de mármol, todo el cuerpo pequeño se contrajo de impresión... Shuichi iba a protestar cuando en un movimiento rápido la boca de Yuki se cerro sobre su sexo punzante. El cantante ahogo un grito quedando completamente ido...  
  
—Yu... Ki... —Rogó con desesperación  
  
El pelirrosa lo había extrañado con locura y no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en él. Ni siquiera la sensación helada del mármol contra su piel podía apagar ahora el ardor que creía en su interior. Enterró sus manos en las hebras doradas de su amante, como si le rogara que no parase, que aumentara el ritmo de sus lamidas. Su corazón latía con violencia y su respiración se hacia cada vez más jadeante y entrecortada... El rubio noto que su Shu-chan no aguantaría mucho mas y el no quería eso. Despacio recorrió el sexo de su amante como si fuera un manjar, viendo como las mejillas de Shuichi se ponían a tono con su pelo  
  
Trepo nuevamente a sus labios, disfrutando él verle tan sensualmente excitado, sentir los labios rojos y palpitantes devorar los suyos con deseo, de sentir ese corazón golpear enérgicamente en su pecho como si quisiera salírsele por el esfuerzo. Sabia que estaba listo, sabia que esperaba que lo tomara, conocía perfectamente ese golpeteo, esos gemidos que había aprendido a reconocer con el tiempo. Aquella voz melodiosa se ahogaba en suplica, rugiendo de deseo y desesperación.  
  
Con la yema de los dedos subió por su espalada siguiendo el camino que se trazaba por la columna vertebral... Simplemente como una caricia suave... Un dedo humedecido se hundió en el pequeño, Shuichi gimió de molestia, ocultando el rostro ardiente en el hombro del escritor... Entonces no quiso torturarlo mas, lentamente se adentro en él, sintiendo como las manos del pelirrosa se apretaban en su piel en un gesto de dolor...  
  
Calor, éxtasis, ardor, era lo único que pasaba por su mente... ¿Cómo podía Shuichi generar en el esos sentimientos?... ¿Cuándo había empezado a necesitarlo tanto?... es más, ¿Cuándo había empezado a amarle asi?  
  
Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla a la vez que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo... Tenia que admitir que despues de tanto tiempo el no vivía sin Shuichi, el pequeño cantante era su sol, su rayo de esperanza, un ancla a una vida que había dejado pasar hacia tiempo... Shuichi... él era su todo y tendría que decírselo algún día.  
  
Perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras el movimiento se volvia mas necesitado, no pudo ver que las amatistas violetas estaban fijas en él, que la mano suave limpio su lagrima con una caricia delicada. Shuichi estaba mas serio que de costumbre... ¿Acaso a distancia lo habría cambiado? ¿Acaso pasaba algo mas?  
  
El temor lleno su cuerpo y los ojos dorados se oscurecieron ligeramente... No había querido pensarlo, pero Shuichi era muy ardiente y ellos habían estado mucho tiempo separados  
  
¿Acaso había encontrado otro amante en el tiempo que llevaban separados? Su mente se sintió inquieta, sostuvo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura aferrándolo mas hacia sí, como si con eso evitara que el alma libre de Shuichi se fuera volando, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba Shuichi se sostuvo de su cuello apretándose fuertemente contra él y suspirando en sus oídos las palabras que tanto había deseado oír desde el momento en que el se había ido...  
  
—Ai... Shiteru... Eiri...  
  
El corazón le tembló al oírle y ese fue el ultimo aliciente para que su cuerpo convulsionara vaciándose dentro del pequeño y trayendo el orgasmo de su amante junto al suyo. Shuichi solía llamarlo solo por su nombre cuando hacían el amor apasionadamente, cuando la mente del cantante estaba tan ida como para no recordar el respeto que siempre le había tenido, era el mismo momento en que siempre tocaba su alma, donde sentía que ese ser que tenia en sus brazos había logrado quebrar su frialdad derritiendo su corazón... Un súbito jadeo de satisfacción retumbo en su piel. Se sentía pleno, feliz... Paso sus manos por la cintura del pequeño evitando el menor contacto con la helada mesada de mármol. Shuichi aun no se había recuperado, yacía contra su hombro con la respiración aun acelerada. Los brazos le caían inertes a ambos lados y el rubio podía jurar que dormía... Intento moverlo suavemente pero el cantante no respondió  
  
—Baka... —Gruño Yuki apretándolo contra su piel de forma cariñosa  
  
Lo movió con suavidad desenredándose de sus largas extremidades y con un fuerte impulso lo cargo entre sus brazos... Apenas pesaba, juraría que estaba más delgado que la ultima vez... ¿Qué acaso no comía cuando iba de gira? La cabellera rosada se enmaraño contra su cuello mientras un apenas audible gemido de sueño escapo de aquellos labios sonrosados. El escritor logro apagar la luz de la cocina con algo de trabajo y camino con él, colgado como monito, hasta el dormitorio. Suavemente lo apoyo en la cama y de inmediato el pequeño se enrollo como un gatito en busca del calor. Estaba aun desnudo pero a Shuichi parecía no importarle. Lo cubrió con una sabana y camino hasta el baño para higienizarse.  
  
Un rato mas tarde volvió a la cama y lo limpio un poco con una toalla mojada con agua tibia, se metió en la cama también atrayendo el cuerpo aun desnudo de su amante contra el suyo y apoyo la cabeza de Shuichi contra sí. El se removió entre las sabanas amoldándose mas a Yuki y gimió su nombre entre sueños. El escritor simplemente sonrió... se notaba que estaba cansado... vaya a saber desde cuando que no dormía bien... Shuichi no solía pasarla bien en las giras y esta no había sido la excepción. Encendió el ultimo cigarrillo sintiendo como su amante respiraba adormilado, enterrando sus dedos en la cabellera rosada en una caricia. Lo miro una vez mas y no pudo evitar la mueca de satisfacción que se formo en el rostro...  
  
—Te amo... —Susurro tan quedamente que estaba seguro que jamás lo oiría. Y asi era, Shuichi simplemente seguía completamente dormido. El rubio inspiro su perfume antes de darle la ultima bocanada al cigarrillo y suspirar complacido—algún día me animare a decírtelo...  
  
—————————————————————————————————  
  
Un par de días mas tarde Shuichi ya estaba de nuevo en su rutina de trabajo. Los ensayos, las grabaciones y todo lo de siempre...  
  
Pero algo se notaba distinto, quizás fuera por la separación, pero Yuki estaba mas "Dulce" que de costumbre... además de hacer el amor casi a diario a pesar del cansancio que ambos tenían, solía ir a buscarlo a NG ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, en especial se Seguchi Tohma.  
  
Shuichi se sentía algo extraño, no sabia que pasaba en realidad... bueno tampoco es que se quejara, se sentía halagado con aquello pero no dejaba de parecerle raro... quizás por fin había logrado que Yuki entendiera lo mucho que lo amaba y el también.... ¿eh? No... ese no seria Yuki Eiri... quizás lo mejor seria pensar que estaba pasando algo mas que el no entendía... Hiro le dio un discurso de mas de dos horas, dándole la lata de que no tenia que pensar asi, que quizás Yuki lo había extrañado y que ahora solo quería estar con el... de todas formas aunque le dio la razón a su amigo no dejaba de parecerle un poco extraño...  
  
Entonces ese loco día paso...  
  
Era tarde... casi las diez de la noche... habían llamado a un lugar para que les enviaran comida hecha. Yuki había estado todo el día fuera y Shuichi llego tarde de los ensayos asi que no tenían ganas de ponerse a cocinar. El rubio se había encerrado en la biblioteca a terminar un capítulo mas de su historia mientras Shuichi esperaba pacientemente la llegada del repartidor mientras miraba un poco de TV. Sonó el timbre de la puerta y el pequeño salto del sillón con la billetera en la mano. Pero al abrir la puerta, menuda fue su sorpresa cuando solo encontró una canasta de Pic Nic y nadie mas...  
  
Camino hasta el pasillo en busca de alguien mas, pero no había nadie... Regreso hasta el departamento completamente confuso cuando vio que la canasta se movía. Los ojos violetas se abrieron como platos ¿Qué era eso? Su mente imagino mas de una docena de cosas por vez... desde él más pequeño de los gatitos hasta una víbora cascabel broma de algún gracioso imprudente se las había dejado solo para molestarlos... pero nada, nada, lo preparo para lo que hallo dentro. Un gemido ahogado lo hizo destapar el contenido, solo para encontrarse con un pequeño bebe de unos siete meses o quizás mas, que berreaba moviendo los brazos en un claro pedido de auxilio...  
  
La piel de Shuichi se volvió más pálida que un papel... ¿¿Qué demonios significaba aquello?? Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y quedo entumecido por un instante. No podía creerlo, les habían dejado un bebe ¿Qué madre desalmada podría haber hecho una cosa asi? Cuando su mente le respondió un poco tomo la canasta y la entro para repararla del frío pasillo... entonces del fondo de su garganta salio un grito que sonó a desesperación  
  
—¡¡¡¡¡YUKIIIIIIIII... !!!!!!  
  
El escritor estaba sumamente concentrado en el escrito, llevaba un pañuelo de seda italiana en forma de vincha que recogía su cabello despejándole un poco el cabello de los ojos, tenia puesto un pijama que llevaba la chaqueta semiabierta, pero el grito nervioso de Shuichi lo hizo saltar de la computadora asustado. Cuando llego al living se paralizo. Shuichi estaba parado en el medio, con el rostro mas confundido que nunca hubiera visto en toda su vida y llevaba un pequeño bebe en sus brazos el cual movía sus manos y sus pies tratando de liberarse de la manta que lo cubría. Trago duro antes de hablar... mejor dicho, se apuro hasta llegar al cantante, este estaba tan shockeado que parecía que iba a colapsar de un momento a otro.  
  
—¿Shuichi?... — Le llamo intrigado  
  
—.......  
  
—¿Shuichi? —Intento de nuevo—¿Qué es este bebe?  
  
—L-lo... lo encontré... en la puerta...  
  
—¿En que puerta Shu-chan?... Por favor... responde —Replico el rubio quitándoselo de los brazos por miedo a que se le cayera  
  
—En.. La... nuestra... lo abandonaron... —Logro decir... colapsando por fin. Yuki se acerco hasta su lado para comprobar si estaba bien...  
  
—¿Estas bien?...  
  
—S... si  
  
—Siéntate en el sillón ¿Puedes pararte?  
  
Shuichi asintió y camino con algo de trabajo hasta el sillón y allí se dejo caer ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACIA UN BEBE AHÍ? Apenas podía entender nada. La canasta quedo tirada en el medio del lugar mientras el pequeño se sacudía en manos del escritor en un claro intento de llamar la atención... Yuki lucia mas calmo que Shuichi. No estaba tan asustado. Por el contrario. Hasta parecía que estaba entusiasmado. Mecía al niño enérgicamente intentando que se calmara...  
  
No es que a Shuichi NO Le gustaran los niños, de echo le encantaban... pero lo que el no podía entender era que alguien lo hubiera abandonado... pobrecito... tan pequeño e indefenso... Estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones cuando vio que Yuki usaba el teléfono...  
  
—¿Que haces?  
  
—Llamo a la policía...  
  
—¡¡¡No!!! Por favor... no  
  
—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué bicho te pico?  
  
—Ellos lo llevaran a un asilo... no... no lo hagas —Rogó Shuichi asiéndolo del brazo... —Pobrecito... no lo condenes a un asilo  
  
—Pero...  
  
—Yuki... no... es feo vivir en un asilo, se va a sentir solo  
  
—¿Y que demonios quieres que haga? ¡No podemos quedarnos con un bebe!  
  
—¿Y porque no? —Suplico Shuichi con ojos grandes y asustados  
  
—No... No... no sé lo que estas pensando pero no... —La voz de Yuki se hizo mas preocupada y desesperada... —Shuichi... ¡NO!  
  
—Mmmmm Yuki... porfa... porfa... Hazlo por mí —Suplico besando suavemente sus manos  
  
—No... No me chantajees Shuichi  
  
Para ese momento el cantante era una mar de lagrimas... el si sabia convencer a Yuki y eso iba a hacer... aunque tuviera que recorrer a todos los trucos que conocía para ello... todos Yuki sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba... no podía verle llorar, menos asi, aun mas cuando el bebe estaba haciendo causa común con Shuichi y ahora lloraban los dos... Yuki sintió que se le hinchaba la vena de la cabeza... lo único que le faltaba... dos niños en la casa...  
  
—Ya esta bien Shuichi —Dijo volviendo a poner el teléfono en su lugar —No llamare a la policía, pero debes entender que tenemos que buscar a su madre...  
  
—Pero ella lo abandono —Dijo haciendo puchera  
  
—Aun asi, debemos averiguar cuales fueron sus motivos... no podemos quedarnos con el por siempre...  
  
—Pero que se quede hasta que encontremos a su mama  
  
—No —Porfa  
  
—No...  
  
—Por mi... daaaaaaleeeee...  
  
—Se que me arrepentiré de esto toda mi vida... —Suspiro el escritor derrotado —Pero... esta bien... hasta que encontremos a su madre...  
  
—¡Yuki!... —Grito de alegría el pelirrosa colgándose a su cuello.  
  
El, el bebe y Shuichi cayeron tumbados al sillón, entonces el cantante tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos quitándole la manta que lo cubría y moviéndolo por la habitación arrancándole mas de una carcajada. Era un bebe precioso, de tez sumamente blanquecina y cabellos castaños algo alborotados, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención al Shuichi eran sus ojos... Avellanados, con un toque casi gatuno y el mismo color dorado que tenia Yuki... era asombroso, se veía sumamente precioso y alegre. —Que bonito que es... ¿Cómo alguien puede dejar un bebe asi?  
  
—No se... —Hablo Yuki encendiendo un cigarro  
  
—¡Yukiiiiii! No... ¡No enciendas un cigarro delante del bebe!... —Le gruño Shuichi —Puede hacerle mal  
  
—O por dios... ¿Recién llega y ya estas enojándote conmigo?... —Refunfuño el rubio —Llamare a Tohma... el debe saber que hacer... debemos encontrara a la madre de alguna forma... ¿En donde vino el bebe?  
  
—En aquella canasta pero no decía nada  
  
—¿Estas seguro?...  
  
—No... ¿A ver?... Sostenlo un momento —Le dijo el pequeño dándole el bebe al rubio  
  
Shuichi se encamino a la canasta con paso decidido mientras el rubio intentaba mecer al pequeño, el cual no parecía muy a gusto fuera de los brazos tibios de Shuichi... Yuki intento calmarlo sin mucho éxito y al darle sus llaves el se entretuvo moviéndolas y haciéndolas hacer ruido  
  
—¿Por qué lo habrá dejando en nuestra puerta?—Se pregunto Yuki en forma retórica, sin querer respuesta, pero de pronto la figura de su amante se apareció antes sus ojos con una nota en la mano.  
  
Shuichi lucia distinto, tenia una expresión dura y seca y sus amatistas brillaban con frialdad. Le extendió la nota mientras su voz modulaba a duras penas lo que tenia que decirle  
  
—Quizás porque tu eres su maldito padre, cretino... —Los ojos dorados se volvieron a el con furia ¿Que demonios estaba insinuando? Ignorando el aire de enojo de su pareja le arrebato el papel de los dedos para leerlo en voz alta  
  
Uesugi-San: Este es tu hijo Eiji, yo no puedo tenerlo si no me ayudas, es hora que te  
hagas cargo de tu responsabilidad. Te toca cuidarlo por un tiempo  
  
Hikaru.  
  
Pocas palabras y una condena que no tenia vueltas atrás. Yuki leyó y releyó la nota varias veces para ver si era cierta y cada vez la incertidumbre lo agobiaba mas, simplemente no entendía nada  
  
—¿Pero que demonios significa esto?...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Glosario  
  
1- Remera: Uh, ya lo aclare en otros fics, pero acá en Argentina la remera es lo que se llama también Playera, es de algodón mayormente y es lo que se usa por lo general en verano, los americanos le dicen Skirt creo, créanme que para nosotros es remera a secas... y hay de todo tipo, cortas, largas, con mangas, sin mangas, tipo musculosa y mil variedades mas (de hecho tengo una puesta ahora mismo de mangas cortas)  
  
2- Heladera: Bueno esto también, la heladera es el refrigerador... lo siento pero se me hace raro llamar a las cosas por otros nombres como por ejemplo Plátano = Banana, asi que prefiero poner las traducciones del argentino y además asi conocen algo mas de mi país   
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Ohayo!!!! Otra vez yop, si ya se, no puedo despedirme de esta pareja que amo tanto... ¿Sorprendidos? Uhhhh... en principio quiero aclararles que este fic no es nada de lo que imaginan... Si, hay un bebe, pero no es ni ahí el eje de la historia, si no el primer eslabón para las dudas de Shuichi (amo a Shuichi con el alma). Además no me gusta repetir ideas por lo que intento no hacerlo, ya escribo una historia de Slam Donde Hana es papa de una bebe, pero esa no es mi intención con este fic, esta vez no, asi que cualquier conjetura que tengan sobre la historia... es errada risa malvada hehehehehehe... ni se imaginan para el lado que va este fic  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el lemon de entrada, para que no se quejen es una buena forma de reencontrarse ne?  
  
Ah... antes que me olvide, a todas mis seguidoras desde In the Moonlight, muchísimas gracias y agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que tuve con ese fic y aunque no quise seguirlo (la historia me cerraba bien ahí) acá estoy con una nueva historia que espero les guste como la anterior... Bueno este fic esta especialmente dedicado a una persona que además de no estarla pasando del todo bien es una gran amiga y ya pensaba dedicárselo de todas formas, asi que aprovecho este momento igual, para vos Noin, con todo el cariño que te tengo, esta nueva historia estar dedicada por completo a vos, porque te lo mereces y porque te ganaste mi corazón con tu forma de ser ##  
  
Bueno, les gusta? Lo sigo? Hehehehe, me van a decir?  
  
Itzukiai   
  
Quejas, reclamos, y demases a  
  
iwakiKyosukeyahoo.com.ar  
  
Por lo demás si esta en FFnet me pueden dejar un review que es copado leerlos 


End file.
